


Interview with your soul mate

by Caslovesdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Maybe angst, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caslovesdean/pseuds/Caslovesdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a wealthy company owner who is widely known. </p><p>Castiel  is a journalist  who is to interview  dean for the latest scandal  which includes dean's wife Lisa. </p><p> </p><p>Basically  dean and cas fall in love should be a cute story maybe a little sad because  I'm mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journalist rush

**Author's Note:**

> So read my children if ya like comment and tell me because I seriously need that so I am happy to write :))))))))))))
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. this is just a cute chapter

Journalist rush 

 

Castiel's pov:

Castiel Novak was a journalist for Now news. He'd been working there for a few years he only being 26 years old. 

His boss Zachariah had given castiel the biggest case of the year dean winchesters. 

Dean winchester is wealthy business owner known widely his company known as winchester motors. Dean has no of trouble being in headlines all the time.

Dean's latest reason for being in the headlines is because the split between his wife Lisa. The couple had been married for 2 years yet ended because Lisa had slept several men and and getting pregnant. 

Castiel is to interview him and write a report of what's to happen and if the father of the baby is known . 

One thing castiel knows is Lisa is a total bitch and he hopes he will not have to come face to face with her .

Castiel is to interview dean at 1:00 today it being 12:45 he grabs his suitcase and car keys and heads out of his place of employment feeling excited. 

He soon pulls up to a large eggshell colored house with a large steel gate stained brown he quickly grabs his stuff and walks up to the gate feeling a twinge of worry .

Has he makes it to the door he hesitates to knock but then he gently but forcibly knocks waiting a few seconds the door opens and he is greeted by a man with gleaming green eyes and a small smirk .

Castiel can't help but stare for a few seconds he had known dean was beautiful but seeing him up close was so much better he notices dean kept help but stare to.

Castiel pushes words out not wanting to stop the moment “uh … hello I'm castiel Novak I'm uh here to interview you” .

He hears dean clear his throat and says “ yeah yeah uh you're with now news right” he finishes to look castiel up and down with a grateful grin when he finished. 

Castiel can't but help but blush a little seeing the way dean looked at him like he was a delicious slice of pie. Castiel starts to speak “yes I'm with now news”

He sees dean reach his hand out castiel moves hair suitcase the his other hand taking dean's hand and shaking he can feel dean's strength and dean is strong and very well built. 

Pulling his hand back he hears dean speak “well come on in cas” dean steps aside letting castiel enter castiel smiles at the way dean gave him a nickname. 

Dean starts to speak “would you like anything to drink” castiel responds “no thank you I'll be going to lunch after this “ dean smiles “alright well come on and let's get this party started” castiel responds “I didn't know there was a party to be started” .

He hears dean's chuckles then smiles at castiel and castiel starts to speak “why are you laughing at me Mr.winchester?” dean starts to speak “you know you're a weird fella but that's okay you're cool most journalist are pretty boring but you seem cool” . 

Castiel smiles and responds not thinking what he says ‘well most business mean I interview are old but you're young and hot” castiel thinks shit why did he say that starting to panic. 

He sees dean blush and dean just responds “thanks cas you're cute” castiel smiles at what he said and says “uh shall we get started” dean responds “yeah ok” castiel walks into dean's living room for a second he thinks dean is staring at his ass. 

Castiel takes a seat on the the leather couch as dean sits down on hair recliner castiel takes out his phone and opens voice recorder placing it on the coffee table pressing start and he begins 

“ok Mr.winchester I'm going to ask you some questions if you're not looking to answer one just say pass”.

“alright” dean responds. 

“ok so Mr.winchester people would like to know how you feel about splitting with Lisa” castiel asks.

“well at first I was mad but know i feel a little sad but then I knew me and Lisa never really clicked but I didn't think it would end this way” dean responds. 

“when you say you didn't think this is how it would end did you have another idea how it might of ended?” castiel asks 

“well I guess we would of just decided we didn't work well together and we would split” dean says softly. 

“next question is Lisa talking half of everything” castiel asks . 

“Lisa made it clear to me she didn't need my money and she just wanted to divorce quickly” dean says. 

“alright uh next question do you happen to know who the father of the baby is?” castiel asks. 

Dean chuckles and then says “ ah no we don't there are more than a few candidates”  
Dean says with a little anger.

Castiel then says “ok last question for this interview if the baby does turn out to be yours how will that make you feel?” . 

“well if the baby turns out to be mine I'll be happy of course but I really don't think that the way that me and Lisa are is good for a baby so I guess I'd love a baby but I just want it to have a good life”

Castiel thinks of how sweet dean is then he says “thank you Mr.winchester for your time”. 

Dean responds “ya your um welcome” .

Castiel stops the recorder and stands up picking up his stuff and putting it in his bag.   
Castiel turns to see dean's now standing castiel starts to speak “thanks Mr.winchester for your time this was very kind” 

Dean responds “oh ya of course I'm just happy I got a cute journalist to interview me”.

Castiel's cheeks color with pink and he says “was that a filtration?”. 

Dean laughs again and responds “ya cas it was so uh….. maybe .. you wanna go for coffee sometime with me?”

Castiel has to control himself with the urge to jump up and down he quickly responds “I'd love to dean” he sees dean smile wide and he thinks how is this man so beautiful.

Dean starts to speak “great umm let me give you my phone number and uh just text me when you're free ok?” dean jobs down his number and gives it to castiel. 

Castiel puts his number in his pocket and says “will do” as dean walks him to the door before dean opens the door they stare at each other once more and dean leans forward and brushes a light kiss to castiel's cheek then pulls away .

Castiel is a little stunned but is tingly inside has he walks out of dean's house dean waves to him and then closes his door castiel climbs into his car with a huge smile on his face .


	2. Dinner date with your soul mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and cas have a dinner date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post earlier I am just lazy but ya here ya guys go

Castiel's pov:

Few days go by after castiel's interview with dean he wants to text dean so bad but then he wants to play hard to get so castiel decides to wait and see if dean will text him first .

It's Tuesday which means he has a meeting with his boss Zachariah at 8:00 am it currently 6:39 am for castiel he doesn't wanna get out of bed but does anyway a and goes and gets dressed for work he picks out a pair of black jeans that he thinks fits his thighs perfect and a white dress shirt and black shiny shoes.

Castiel stumbles into his bathroom brushing his teeth then running his hands through his sex hair. It's still pretty early so he makes some coffee he also makes eggs and toast and begins to eat when he hears his phone ding. 

Dean: I guess you're a pretty busy guy huh? 

Castiel giggles a little bit but then responds with a witty response.

Cas: sorry who is this? 

Dean: seriously!?

Cas: I know this is dean :)

 

Dean: you're cute you know that?

 

Cas: hmmm yeah 

Dean: alright alright cas uh I texted you because I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight around 6 ?

Cas: yes of course ! Where would you like to meet?

Dean: don't worry about that I'll pick you up at your place kay

Cas: okay I'll be ready at six !

Dean: ok it's a date ttyl cas 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was really part of chapter 2 I am sorry it's being we rid but ya here's the rest of chapter 2 and also I'll be updating again ok love you guys 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S the update will have smut and it's kinky smut so ya don't judge *runs away and hides* but not in the rest of chapter 2 lovelies

Castiel is ready to jump out of his skin but he notices it's 7:35 so he jolts up and grabs his keys and rushes out the door to his car.

Castiel arrives at work at 7:55 he rushes in the doors and goes to his office to set his things down and then walks towards his boss's office and waits before he knocks to enter. He hears a low but high pitched voice says “come in” castiel enters the office.

As he made his way in he hears Zachariah say “come sit castiel” castiel gives a small node with a faint smile and takes a seat “I am satisfied with the interview you had with dean, although I'd like you to keep interviewing him until this scandal is over with ok” Zachariah says .

Castiel quickly responds “of course!” Zachariah responds “okay that's all ah but don't forget about that report you need to file and send to me” castiel starts to speak “ok thank you and will do” .

Castiel gives a smile smile and walks out if his boss's office and walks to his desk to start typing his report. Although castiel is really good at his job he can't seem to focus today because he's having dinner with DEAN WINCHESTER! he just wants to scream that out loud. 

Hours pass as he looks at his watch which reads 3:55 work ends at 4:00 so he gets up grabs his stuff and his keys and heads out the door rushing to his car with joy.

He heads home he sets his keys on the counter and runs into the bathroom to hop in the shower is body feeling jittery he can't help but smile he washes his body then his hair he hops out to try off with a rather soft blue towel .

He keeps the towel around his waist as he grabs black slim fit jeans and a loose cream color dress shirt he grabs his tie and ties it sloppy he runs into the bathroom to check himself he runs his hands through his hair quickly making it look in a neat messy way.He makes his way into his living room swing the clock 6:05 he decides to wait on the couch for the time being.

***

Dean's pov: 

Dean pulls up at castiel's place after having his assistant find castiel's address he leaves the car running as he walks up the pathway to cas's house he's a little nervous he knocks 3 times on his Door in a strong manner it's about 10 seconds before the door jingles as castiel makes his appearance and dean just wants to cuddle him his pink flushed cheeks  
and his to big trench coat and his messy sex hair.

Dean stares for a little while before he offers flowers to cas “ah, these are for you cas”  
He sees cas smile “thank you dean” he gently takes them from dean's hands answer starts to speak “ah just let me go put them in some water would ya like to come in”  
Dean's smiles and nods he hears castiel speak “I'll be right back” castiel goes into the the kitchen as dean dean stands in the hallway waiting .

It's a minute until castiel comes dashing back swiftly and stops right in front of dean and gives a small smile before starting to speak “shall we head out” dean responds “ya let's ah go”dean thinks about grabbing castiel's hand but doesn't and just heads out with him to his car.

He opens the door to his 1967 Chevy impala for cas “dean this is a really pretty car”  
Castiel says “ya my baby is” “woah you named your car baby?” castiel says in a sarcastic way “don't judge” dean responds In a joking manner they big are seated into the car as it starts up . 

About ten minutes later they pull up the road house this time cas opens his own door as they head in “are you okay with this place” cas turns to dean and smiles “ya it smells great” dean smiles and “ya my friend Ellen owns this place the food is great” .

Soon Ellen comes around in the waiting area and brings them to a seat giving dean wink before she starts “who's this pretty boy dean” dean sees cas flush and it makes him smile “this pretty boy is my lovely date Ellen his name is castiel” Ellen offers a small smile as she reaches her hand out to shake castiel's hand “hi castiel I'm Ellen dean's friend” Ellen says letting go of castiel's hand “hello ellen”.

She said smiles “alright what can I get you boys?” “I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and fries please”dean says cas looks up and say “I'll have a cheeseburger with fries please and thank you” “Alright coming right up” ellen smiles and rubs dean shoulders before she disappears into the kitchen.

“so cas tell me about yourself” “what do you wanna know dean” “everything and everything” castiel giggles a little bit and dean just thinks it's adorable “hmph, ok well I have a brother Gabriel we grew up in a small town outside of Kansas gabe moved away when I was little our father was a drunk I moved in with my aunt Amara and got a college degree and became a journalist .

“ok well its good you moved out of your dad's house he never ah hurt you right?”  
“no not to badly I mean physically was more in my brother gabe but mentally was one me”  
Before dean can speak the Ellen brings their food and sets it above them she smiles before she turns to go .

Castiel smiles up at dean looking very cute before he takes a bite of his burger it being too big for his mouth dean laughs a little before biting into his burger, after they finish their meal dean pays and leaves a rather large tip for ellen .

As they get close to the door dean grabs castiel's arms and locks it with his walking out to the parking lot. When they reach the car castiel starts to speak “I had a good time dean” “me to cas I never really was the going on dates type” “may I ask why” dean starts “well before I married Lisa I usually only had one night stands maybe a date or two with the hard to get ones “ “so am I a hard to get one to you dean cause I am not one for a one night stands” “god no cas I didn't mean it like that it's just I mean I uh well” before dean can Say anymore castiel pulls him into a heated rough kiss dean quickly gets into the cas sliding his tongue into castiel's mouth and gliding their tongues together dean's hands roam up and down castiel's hip before they both pull away.

Castiel smiles and pecks his cheek before he climbs into the car dean jogs around the front into the driver's side and starts the car and heads to castiel's house. About ten minutes later they arrive at castiel's house dean walks castiel back up to his door and kisses him on the cheek he pulls away but then is pulled back into a more heated kiss they both pull away after a few minutes of tongue fucking each others mouth.

 

Dean smiles at castiel as cas speaks “goodnight dean winchester” “good night castiel Novak”. Dean heads back to his car starts it up and drives back to his house.


	4. Purple pants called pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING smut !smut!smut! Enjoy my lovelies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be ending soon so any ideas what is hold write next I have a few but maybe you guys would prefer something

Castiel's pov: Castiel doesn't wanna go to work he has a naughty plan today he calls in work sick. Castiel gets dressed in some old clothes a faded brownish tee and light wash jeans that are worn out he doesn't bother with his hair he fumbles out of his bedroom into his kitchen to grab his keys then practically runs out the door to his car.

Castiel arrives at a ‘adult store’ in need of special things for his naughty plan tonight he walks in a cold whoosh of air hitting him it smells sweet he looks around the store then finds what he really was looking for pink silky lingerie he grabs a pair to try them on they fit perfectly around his thighs and snuggle around his butt.

He also buys light pink lip gloss and some strawberry scented and flavored lube a butt plug and a few dildos he walks up to the cashier and puts his stuff down the red head girl puts her Harry Potter books down and giggles and says “having a fun night huh” castiel's face turns beet red and pushes out “um … ya” she smiles and returns with the response “don't be embarrassed it's fine the strawberry lube is a good pick to” castiel calms at her words and smiles he pays her the money and then heads out to his car to drive home.

 

Once castiel gets home he he sets his bags down grabs all the candles out of his storage boxes in his closet and sets them nicely around the house and his room he then checks the time it being 4:00 he quickly stops what he's doing and grabs his phone texting dean's number.

Cas: hey Dena I am going to order some pizza tonight you in ?

Dean: ya I'm in what time should I swing by 

Cas: hmmm 5:30 

Dean: alright see ya then 

Castiel Happily trots into his bedroom throwing his phone in the bed sloping into the lacey lingerie applying the light pink lip gloss then throwing his favorite sweatpants on a light purple pair that say pink on the butt and a fitted blue shirt.

After he gets his clothes on he lights the candles and grabs his phone to order the pizza offline after that the time says 4:40 it feels as the time is going by slowly too slowly. About 10 minutes later the pizza arrives castiel sets it on the kitchen counter paying the cute pizza boy by the name off samandriel he smiles as he closes the door before it fully shuts a foot stops it slightly open it green eyes hit him in the dark night with a rush of cold wind.

Dean's pov: Dean would be lying if castiel didn't look adorable his messy dark locks of hair his pink glossy lips he enders if they always looked that glossy and delicious before he can take castiel all in castiel pounces on him wrapping his arms around dean's neck and pulling dean down for a warm heated kiss on the lips .

After about 25 seconds into the kiss castiel pulls away and smiles and bites his lips a bit pulling dean inside and begins to speak “pizza is on the counter all get the plates”  
Dean walks into the kitchen only to see castiel reaching for the plates his shirt rising up and dean seeing how nice his pants fit his butt he feels a his groin ache a little bit he looks down to see a raging boner .

Castiel sets the plates down and speaks “would you like a beer or water or tea” dean just wants to stare at cas but he makes himself speak “beer is fine cas” He says in a more nervous tone and he swears castiel notices and smirks a little but he's not 100 percent sure .

Castiel hands him a beer taking a seat next to him reaching over the course terms to grab the pizza box as he does that his pants fall down a bit revealing a glimpse of lacy lingerie it takes all of dean's willpower not to push castiel up against the wall and make sweet love to him he rubs his pants wear his boner is so it doesn't ache so much castiel slides him three slices of pizza on a plate while he grabs 2 slices .

He and castiel are almost finished when castiel gets and goes to the fridge to grab another beer showing his lacy panties that's all dean can handle so when castiel struggles to open the beer dean comes up behind castiel perfectly lining his cock with castiel's firm butt he hears castiel moan at that dean pushes all the shit off the counter and lifts castiel up on the counter .

Castiel giggles and dean speaks “you were planning this all night huh baby boy”  
Castiel nods and responds “yes daddy” dean kisses castiel's neck slowly up and down while castiel rips of dean's shirt hissing as dean nibbles on his collar bone dean stops to connect his and castiel's lips together kissing for what seems like hours and he loves it they only pull apart to rip off each others clothing once both are wearing nothing but Their smiles castiel pulls dean to the bedroom once in the bedroom dean pushes castiel on to the bed. 

Dean strokes his cock a few times before castiel crawls to wrap his mouth around his cock Dean lets him Bob his head up and down a few times before grabbing his hair and pushing him onto the bed crawling to hover over castiel's body castiel reaches up to kiss dean but gets pushed back down dean hisses “let me see how beautiful you are baby boy” dean sees cas flush and man does he look down right adorable flushing like that.

Dean starts to kiss on castiel's neck while castiel strokes dean's cock firmly dean kisses almost everywhere on castiel before making it to his his thighs he sees castiel jump while dean kisses the intended side of castiel's thighs dean speaks “lube baby boy” castiel delicately reaches his hand on his nightstand and grabs the strawberry scented and flavored lube and hands it to dean. 

Dean lathes his finger up with lube and starts to open castiel's legs he slowly pushes one finger in he watches and listens as castiel arches his back and makes the prettiest moans after a bit he says “gonna add another kay baby boy” castiel hisses “fuck ….. daddy just do it …… mmmm please” dean gives a evil grins and pushes in another finger without warning he speeds up castiel is moaning loudly at the increase of speed .

Dean waits a little bit before adding two fingers castiel whined in pleasure “mm daddy I….. need” dean pushes his fingers in father and says “what do you need baby boy tell daddy what you need” castiel moans loudly and practically screams “ fuck me daddy just hmmmm fuck but your fat cock inside of me already” dean likes when castiel begs dean pushes his fingers in a few more times hitting castiel's prostate castiel screams at that dean takes his fingers out quickly grabbing the lube and lathes his cock up he turns castiel on all fours on the bed .

Dean slowly lines his cock up with castiel's hole slowly teasing castiel with the tip castiel speaks “daddy fuck me” castiel screams after that cause dean pushes his cock in with no warning and starts fucking castiel at a rapid pace castiel moans as dean places one hand on his hip and the other in his hair fucking castiel brutally dean speaks “you just couldn't wait to get your slutty hole filled huh you little cock slut” dean really speeds up pounding castiel into the bed hitting his prostate with each thrust castiel moans “I only could be satisfied by your cock daddy please cum on my lips daddy” dean starts to feel a swell in his abdomen he thrusts in few more times before castiel shoots his load on his chest dean thrust a few more times before lifting castiel up and setting castiel on his knees .

Dean strokes his cock in front of castiel's face for a bit before he can cum castiel takes him into his mouth and mumbles “fuck it cum into my mouth daddy fuck my mouth” dean doesn't think twice putting his hands in castiel's hair and brutality fucking castiel's mouth dean moans before he shooting his warm load into castiel's mouth castiel pulls dean onto the bed running to get a wash clothes to clean each other up after castiel cleans dean up and himself he lays next to dean in bed and dean pulls him closer into his arms and says “that was amazing” a while after no reply dean looks to see if castiel is awake but he isn't he is fast asleep in dean's arms dean smiles slowly drifting to sleep also.


End file.
